sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die fünf Orangenkerne: Inhaltsangabe
Oberst Elias Openshaw ist ein strenger, prinzipientreuer Mann. Er hat es mit Tüchtigkeit, Pflichtbewusstsein und Fleiß zu einem beachtlichen Vermögen gebracht. Dieses hat er sich während jener Jahre erworben, in welchen er in den USA lebte. Nun ist er vor einiger Zeit nach England zurückgekehrt. Hier hat er ein Gut in Horsham gekauft, wo er auch seinen Neffen John erzieht. Johns Vater Joseph, Mr. Openshaws Bruder, hat die familieneigene Fabrik in den Ruin geführt. Außerdem hat er sich der Trunksucht ergeben. Mr. John Openshaws Mutter ist darüber gramgebeugt gestorben. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass der junge Mann von dankbarer Sorge um seinen Onkel geplagt wird, als dieser eines Tages einen merkwürdigen Brief erhält. In dem Brief befindet sich ein kurzes Anschreiben mit der Aufforderung, gewisse Papiere auf die Sonnenuhr im Garten zu legen. Außerdem enthält der Brief fünf Orangenkerne. Weiter befindet sich nichts in dem Kuvert. Aber John Openshaw merkt sehr bald, dass irgendetwas seinem Onkel große Angst bereiten muss. Denn dieser eilt sofort auf den Dachboden. Dort sind, neben vielen anderen Dingen, auch die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in Amerika verwahrt. Mr. Eilas Openshaw geht stracks auf diese Truhe zu, öffnet und durchwühlt sie. Dabei fängt er an, Papiere herauszunehmen und zu verbrennen. Sein Neffe kann sich das Verhalten seines Onkels nicht erklären. Dieser will dazu jedoch nichts sagen. Und so bleibt John Openshaw nur eine Wahl. Ob mit oder ohne Erlaubnis seines Onkels - er wird Sherlock Holmes aufsuchen. Am nächsten Tag spricht der junge Mann tatsächlich in der Bakerstreet 221b vor. Holmes empfängt ihn freundlich und so berichtet John Openshaw, was im Hause seines Onkels geschehen ist. Der Meisterdetektiv hört ruhig zu und stellt nur ab und an Fragen. So erfährt er, dass Mr. Elias Openshaw aus Ärger über die ungerechte Erbverteilung durch seinen Vater in die USA emigriert ist. Dort wurde er Pflanzer. Wann das genau war, weiß der junge Mann nicht. Aber es muss wohl längere Zeit vor dem Ausbruch des Bürgerkrieges gewesen sein. Denn als der Krieg ausbrach, fühlte sich Mr. Openshaw bereits tief mit dem Land verbunden. So meldete er sich freiwillig zur Armee der Südstaaten. Dort kämpfte er unter dem Kommando von General Stonewall Jackson. Er brachte es bis zum Oberst. Darauf ist er, wie sein Neffe zu berichten weiß, nach wie vor sehr stolz. Von allen Leuten, mit welchen er in Horsham verkehrt, lässt er sich deshalb gerne mit "Oberst Openshaw" anreden. Als der Krieg für die Südstaaten schließlich 1865 verloren ging, kehrte Elias Openshaw ins Zivilleben zurück. Er kaufte eine kleine Plantage, welche er mit Fleiß, Tüchtigkeit und Prinzipientreue rasch zu beachtlichem wirtschaftlichem Erfolg führte. Aber so um 1870 herum verkaufte er plötzlich all seinen Besitz in den USA, um nach England zurückzukehren. Hier hatte sein älterer Bruder, was vorauszusehen war, die familieneigene Fabrik inzwischen durch seine Trunksucht in den Ruin geführt. Seine Schwägerin war vor Gram gestorben. Und so hatte er seinen Neffen zu sich genommen, um für eine anständige Erziehung zu sorgen. Es versteht sich deshalb, dass der junge Mann seinem Onkel zutiefst dankbar ist. Und gerade deshalb möchte er alles tun, um Gefahren von ihm abzuwenden. Holmes erkundigt sich als nächstes betreffend der Orangenkerne aus dem Brief, ob Mr. Openshaw in den USA vielleicht Zitrusfrüchte angebaut habe. John Openshaw verneint das. Dr. Watson versteht zwar zunächst nicht, wieso das für diese Angelegenheit derart wichtig sein soll. Aber Holmes klärt ihn sofort auf: Der Brief wurde in Indien abgestempelt. Die Orangenkerne stammen jedoch von einer Gattung, welche im Süden der USA angebaut wird. Außerdem hat Oberst Openshaw ja einige Jahre in den USA gelebt. Deshalb könnte der Brief mit den verbrannten Papieren, sowie mit einem Ereignis aus diesen Jahren zu tun haben. Holmes übernimmt den Fall. Und die drei Herren brechen sofort nach Horsham auf. Dort angekommen, erwartet sie eine böse Überraschung: Sie werden von Mabel, dem Hausmädchen der Openshaws, und Constable Cook, dem Dorfpolizisten, erwartet. Diese haben eine schlimme Nachricht für John Openshaw. Sein Onkel, der Oberst, wurde ermordet aufgefunden. Der Dorfpolizist zieht sich jedoch gleich darauf den Zorn von Sherlock Holmes und Mr. Openshaw zu. Denn er kommt unumwunden auf die große Erbschaft zu sprechen, welche der junge Mann als der einzig noch lebende Verwandte des Oberst nun zu erwarten hätte. Mr. John Openshaw ist zurecht entsetzt und empört, dass der Constable ihm derartiges zu unterstellen wagt. Und Sherlock Holmes geht es ebenso. Deshalb verhindert der Meisterdetektiv, dass Dr. Watson Constable Cook von dem Brief und den Orangenkernen erzählt. Er will nicht, dass sein Freund und Kollege sich auf das Niveau dieses primitiven Dorfpolizisten herablässt. Denn die Orangenkerne sind in diesem Fall weitaus mehr als bloßer Abfall. Das wird durch das Eintreffen eines weiteren Briefes, diesmal an Mr. John Openshaw gerichtet, bestätigt. Denn wie der Brief an den Oberst, so enthält auch dieser Brief fünf Orangenkerne derselben Sorte wie beim ersten Mal. Außerdem ist wieder ein Zettel mit der Aufforderung "Leg die Papiere auf die Sonnenuhr im Garten", unterschrieben mit "KKK" beigefügt. Holmes bittet darum, sich die Papiere des Oberst ansehen zu dürfen. Vor allem interessieren ihn die Dokumente aus seiner Zeit in den USA. Die drei Herren steigen auf den Dachboden. Dort finden sie zunächst die Offiziersuniform von Oberst Elias Openshaw. Ein schmuckes Stück, wie Dr. Watson anerkennend feststellt. Als nächstes fällt Holmes' Blick auf eine Kasette. Speziell in dieser Kasette, so erklärt ihr Gastgeber den beiden Herren, seien die Dokumente aus den USA. Und aus ihr entnahm sein Onkel die Papiere, welche er verbrannte. Ein Blatt hat er dabei jedoch durch Herunterfallen übersehen. Holmes hebt es auf und liest: "Hudson gekommen - altes Programm". Sodann sind einige Namen von Leuten vermerkt, an welche Orangenkerne verschickt wurden. Einige dieser Namen wiederum sind mit dem Vermerk "geklärt" gekennzeichnet. Mr. Openshaw kann keinen Sinn in diesen Notizen erkennen. Holmes und Dr. Watson zunächst auch nicht. Aber der Meisterdetektiv beginnt sofort damit, sich durch die Dokumente und die Bibliothek durchzuarbeiten. Am nächsten Morgen erklärt Holmes, praktisch die halbe Nacht gelesen zu haben. Dr. Watson kann das bestätigen. Denn er hat seinen Freund wiederholt auf- und abgehen hören. Es behagt ihm als Arzt überhaupt nicht, wie Holmes manchmal seinen Körper regelrecht mißhandelt. Aber die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt. Das Ergebnis ist jedoch ein großer Schock für alle Anwesenden. Vor allem für Mr. John Openshaw. Denn Holmes weiß inzwischen, was "KKK" bedeutet: Es ist das Kürzel des "Ku-Klux-Klan". Auf Nachfrage seines Gastgebers erklärt der Meisterdetektiv, dass es sich hierbei um eine rassistische Organisation in den Südstaaten der USA mit äußerst radikalen Zielen handle. Sie wurde nach dem Bürgerkrieg von Offizieren der ehemaligen konföderierten Armee begründet. Diese und weitere fanatische Südstaatler weigerten sich, den Ausgang des Krieges und die damit verbundenen Liberalisierungen in den USA zu akzeptieren. Außerdem - und vor allem - forderten sie die Wiederversklavung der farbigen Bevölkerung. Und die Afroamerikaner waren das Hauptziel für den Terror, welchen der Klan in den Südstaaten ausübte. Natürlich wurden auch weiße Amerikaner, welche ihren farbigen Landsleuten wohlgesonnen waren, attackiert und nicht selten umgebracht. Die Orangenkerne sind eine Art Warnung des Klans zu verstehen. Wenn ein Mitglied sich von der Organisation abzuwenden gedachte, wurden ihm fünf Orangenkerne zugesandt. Entweder unterwarf man sich daraufhin sofort und bedingungslos wieder den Regeln der Organisation, oder man wurde umgebracht! Um 1870 herum brach der Klan, welcher seine Strukturen und Dokumente stets selbst vor den eigenen Mitgliedern geheim hielt, jedoch plötzlich zusammen. Es gab, wie alten Medienberichten zu entnehmen ist, das Gerücht, ein leitendes Mitglied hätte die US-Regierung gegen Zahlung einer hohen, offiziell ausgelobten Belohnung in die Klan-Dokumente Einsicht nehmen lassen. Nun! Es steht wohl fest, dass dieses leitende Mitglied Oberst Elias Openshaw war. Mit der Belohnung und dem Erlös aus dem Verkauf seiner Plantage ist er schließlich nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt und hat sich in Horseham niedergelassen. Die Papiere des Klans hat er offenbar über all die Jahre aufgehoben. Das beweist das aufgefundene Blatt. Denn Holmes kann zwar nicht sagen, was das so genannte "alte Programm", mit welchem man Mr. Hudson behandelte, beinhaltet. Aber es dürfte für ihn nicht sehr angenehm gewesen sein. Beziehungsweise dürfte er es wohl kaum überlebt haben. Mit ihren Feinden, aber auch mit Verrätern, machen die Mitglieder des Ku-Klux-Klans gewöhnlich kurzen Prozess. Und genau deshalb drängt Holmes John Openshaw jetzt zur Eile. Er soll rasch die Kassette mit der Asche der verbrannten Papiere auf die Sonnenuhr im Garten legen. Außerdem soll er ein Schreiben beilegen, indem erklärt wird, dass der Oberst die Papiere verbrannt hat. Und er soll sich um Himmelswillen beeilen. Es steht nämlich zu befürchten, dass einige Mitglieder des Klans jetzt in Großbritannien sind! Sie haben offenbar vor, den Klan neu zu beleben! Das können sie natürlich dann am besten, wenn sie die Papiere von Oberst Openshaw haben. Denn dann müssen sie keine neuen Mitglieder aufnehmen, sondern können die alten Mitglieder wieder in die Pflicht nehmen! Der Mord an Oberst Openshaw beweist, dass diese Leute vor nichts zurückschrecken! John Openshaw soll Holmes und Dr. Watson umgehend nach London begleiten. In der Bakerstreet 221b wäre er momentan sicherer. Außerdem würde sich Mrs. Hudson, die gute Seele des Hauses, sicher freuen, wieder einmal einen neuen Verehrer ihrer vorzüglichen Kochkünste zu gewinnen. Doch dazu kommt es nicht mehr! Denn während Holmes und Dr. Watson in London einige Recherchen tätigen, wird ihr junger Schützling zum Opfer eines weiteren Mordanschlages. Eine Sonderausgabe der Times informiert den Meisterdetektiv und den Doktor über das tragische Ereignis, welches als Verkehrsunfall geschildert wird. Dr. Watson ist entsetzt und erschüttert! Holmes dagegen entsetzt und wütend! Er ist wütend auf sich selbst, weil ihm ein wichtiges Detail die ganze Zeit über entgangen ist! Die Verbrecher, welche die Orangenkern-Briefe verschickt haben, müssen sich mittlerweile in Großbritannien befinden! Und sie müssen das Openshaw-Anwesen in Horseham bereits seit einiger Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet haben! Denn wie sonst wäre zu erklären, dass sie von der großen Sonnenuhr im Garten wissen? Holmes lässt sich nicht beruhigen! Das hätte ihm einfach klar sein müssen! Dann könnte Mr. John Openshaw noch leben! Außerdem haben die Mörder den Stolz von Sherlock Holmes verletzt! Und Dr. Watson weiß, was das für die Unterwelt bedeutet! Leider hat sein Freund und Kollege in einer solchen Situation die unangenehme Angewohnheit, leichtsinnig zu werden. Und genau das geschieht! Während nämlich Dr. Watson davoneilt, um die Polizei zum Hafen zu holen, begibt sich Holmes zum Liegeplatz des von ihm gesuchten Segelbootes. Das hochseetaugliche Boot ist, wie vom Hafenmeister zu erfahren war, kürzlich aus Indien kommend in London eingetroffen. Holmes geht an Bord und trifft dort auf den Eigentümer des Bootes. Es ist Mr. James Calhoun, ein Mann aus den amerikanischen Südstaaten. Wie sich aus dem Gespräch mit ihm ergibt, ist dieser Mann der Anführer einer Splittergruppe des Ku-Klux-Klan. Und wie von Holmes bereits geahnt, plant diese Gruppe, den Klan neu aufzubauen. Dazu benötigten sie die Dokumente, welche von Oberst Openshaw über Jahre aufbewahrt und letztendlich verbrannt hat. Der Oberst war im Übrigen tatsächlich jenes leitende Klan-Mitglied, welches die US-Regierung in die Papiere Einsicht nehmen ließ. Er hat den Klan, wie Mr. Calhoun Holmes mitteilt, zutiefst enttäuscht. Vor allem, da er die Papiere vernichtet hatte. Und der Verbrecher, welcher in Begleitung von Konplizen an Bord seines Bootes ist, schreckt vor Drohungen nicht zurück. Drohungen, welche er an Holmes sogleich in die Tat umsetzen möchte. Denn dieser ist nicht bereit, sich davon einschüchtern zu lassen. Er erklärt mit der ihm typischen Vehemenz, dass er die Behörden informieren, und so die Verbrecher ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen lassen wolle. Das sind diese natürlich nicht bereit, so einfach zuzulassen. Aber gerade als sie Holmes überwältigen und mit ihm an Bord ablegen wollen, wird der Hafen von der Polizei gestürmt! Mr. Calhoun und seine Komplizen werden verhaftet. Ihnen sind die Todeszelle und der Galgen sicher! James Calhoun erklärt zwar lauthals, dass der Ku-Klux-Klan ihn und seine Mitstreiter zu rächen wissen wird. Aber das weiß Holmes geschickt zu parieren: Er erklärt dem Verbrecher, dass es den Klan nicht mehr gibt! Und das es ihn, dank Oberst Elias Openshaws beherztem Handeln, hoffentlich nie wieder geben wird! Dummheit und Grausamkeit finden zwar immer wieder fruchtbaren Boden. Aber das ist bekanntermaßen eine andere Geschichte. Holmes hat jedoch abschließend noch eine kleine Rache für die Gauner in petto: Er bittet seinen Freund und Kollegen Dr. Watson, gemeinsam mit ihm in der Bakerstreet heute abend Orangen zu essen. Er möchte den Mördern in ihren Todeszellen nämlich noch einen "persönlichen" Abschiedsgruß schicken: Jeweils fünf Orangenkerne von S.H. und Dr. J.W. Kategorie:Kanon (Inhaltsangabe)